Challenges Faced:1
by ks
Summary: Do the Cliffhangers decide to participate in the X-Challenge or not?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters associated with "Higher Ground" and the quote is by John Polke  
  
  
Challenges Faced: 1  
  
  
*Problems and challenges are only opportunities in work clothes*  
  
  
  
Peter walked into the cafeteria and surveyed the room. He smiled to himself once he saw the group he was looking for. The Cliffhangers were all sitting at a table together. They were talking, which Peter took as a good sign. He nodded his head in approval and walked towards them.  
  
"Good morning guys," he said with a smile on his face. He wanted so badly just to jump out and tell them about the X-Challenge and beg them to be in it, but he decided against it. "Everything going good this morning?"   
  
They all looked at him with blank stares, a few of them shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. Shelby was the first one to show signs of life. She slowly leaned back in her chair and stared at Peter quizzically.   
  
"I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again," she said, with a slightly sarcastic tone. "We are at a school for dysfunctional teens, we are asked private and emotional questions daily, and none of us has yet to figure out what in the world it is we are served three times a day and forced to eat. All in all I would say we are lucky that everything is still going-considering the things we are put through."   
  
Shelby smirked at Peter, as the other Cliffhangers chuckled slightly.  
  
"Very nicely put," Daisy said in a dry tone as she slowly turned her fork in her hand, trying to determine what they were being served for breakfast.   
  
Peter silently laughed at them, on the outside trying to keep a straight face.   
  
"Well guys, if you like, I can give you something more 'productive like' to do," he said, hoping to get a positive response.  
  
The Cliffhangers all groaned and went back to studying what was on their plates.   
  
"I don't like that look, Peter" Ezra said a bit cautiously. "I've seen it before, and if I'm not correct it led us to singing some stupid song." Ezra raised an eyebrow at Peter, hoping he was wrong.   
  
Peter nodded his head, noting that teenagers sure do have good memories when it comes to things adults want them to forget.   
  
"Nice observation Ezra," he noted.   
  
"Oh no, no way man. I ain't doin' that again. One sprain ankle a year is enough for me," Auggie said, raising his hands in surrender.   
  
"Did you hit your head when you fell out of bed this morning," Shelby asked, squinting her eyes and slightly tilting her head do the side, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" David inquired. He had been watching the conversation back and forth, and this mysterious form of torture was killing him.  
  
"Peter signed us up for some dumb X-Challenge thing back in the spring. It's a bunch of different obstacles and stuff-we blew," Scott said, while chewing on a piece of beacon.   
  
"Putting it mildly aren't we Scott," Shelby sighed. "We didn't blow, we were pathetic."  
  
"Big time," Auggie said.  
  
"We just plain sucked," Ezra said while beating on the table with two straws as if he were playing the drums.  
  
A small frown formed on the corner of Peter's lips. The more they talked about it, it seemed the less they wanted to do it again.  
  
"Come on guys, a lot of good came out of that," Juliete stated in her pleading voice.  
  
"Like what," Shelby laughed. "You got dirty for the first time in your life and actually survived!"  
  
Daisy gave a little satisfactory sneer as Juliete just rolled her eyes at Shelby's comment.  
  
"No," she said. "Scott realized he was one of us." Juliete looked up at Peter, knowing how badly he wanted them to participate in the X-Challenge for a second time. "I'm in," she stated proudly.   
  
"Boy, they sure are gone have some competition now," Shelby mocked. "Now if you can just EZ to join in you guys will be smokin' "  
  
Scott, Daisy, and Auggie laughed at Shelby's comment and Peter shot her a stern look.   
  
"Bottom line, no way man," Auggie said beating his fork against his plate.  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heel to walk away.  
  
"Ok," he said, and idea forming in his mind. "I will just tell the guys from Lawrence Hastings that we just aren't up for it." Peter slowly turned, acting as if he were about to walk away. "Of course they will think you guys are chickens, but that's ok." Peter crossed his fingers and held his breath, hoping they would agree to participating.   
  
"What or who is Lawrence Hastings," Jacky asked with a confused look.  
  
"Just some snobby jerks up the river," Shelby said with an annoyed expression on her face. Deep down, she knew exactly what Peter was up to.  
  
"And you guys are gone let them think you're chickens?" Jacky inquired.   
  
"What does it matter," Auggie shrugged. "Peter always said to be happy with yourself and don't let what other people say bother you."   
  
Auggie looked up at Peter knowingly. He then slightly nudged Ezra with his foot, hoping to get the point across. Ezra let out a slight yelp, but quickly put on a painful grin. Ezra then looked over at Daisy. He widened his eyes and bit his tongue, trying to gesture for her to go along with them. Daisy laughed at Ezra's notation and rolled her eyes, but nodded her head knowingly. She then looked around the table, making sure everyone else knew to play along.  
  
"That is what you taught us, isn't it Peter?" Scott asked, doing his best to keep a straight look.  
  
Peter sighed, knowing he had been defeated.   
  
"I didn't realize you guys listened so well," he stated, a sad look on his face.  
  
"Oh, we don't, until we figure we could use it to backfire against you," David said with a little smirk on his face.  
  
"Then you have our full attention," Juliete smiled, getting in on the action.   
  
Peter put on that little 'fake' grin for them and then turned to leave.   
  
"Don't you want to know our answer," Daisy yelled after him.  
  
Peter stopped and turned to face them. He already knew they would say no, but he didn't want them to think he didn't care.  
  
"Ok, what's your answer," he asked in a dry tone.  
  
They all looked at one another, small smiled forming on their faces.  
  
"YES," they all yelled together.   
  
************************************************************************************  



End file.
